


Just where I wanted you

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inside, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Riding, Top!Naveen, bottom!eric, riding sex, sexual intercorse, vogurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimsby finds out somthing he should have never known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just where I wanted you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English, its not my first Languague.

Grinsby was worried all day, Eric doesn’t want to marry a woman; what is wrong with the princesses…aren’t they attractive enough for Eric. The kingdom needed an heir that Eric would give.  
He walked besides Eric’s bedroom door, and when he heard sounds e watched what was happening to him inside his room from the door lock. And what he saw was shocking enough.  
Eric was sitting on princes Naveen’s lap, he could see that Naveen’s head was confortable on a pillow and his hands were fixed on Erick’s hips…and the both of them were naked…and his master was being fucked.  
-Yeah Naveen, your cock is big and thick give it to me  
-Ride it, ride it Eric.  
Eric took his hands to his hair and closed his eyes- Yeah, I am yours Naveen.  
Grimsby was astonished by the spectacle in front of him. Saw how Eric layed his hands on Naveen’s smooth and muscular chest and began forcing himself to get inself more inside of the big black cock.  
-Yeah, the whites can’t do this like you do.  
-Like that big fat cock.  
-Naveen you know I love it, and you know that I love you too.  
-You never said that.  
-But now I say it.  
Naveen pushed himself to Eric to lay a kiss in his mouth- I’m gonna cum my white baby.  
-Cum, all inside me.  
And Grimsby could see how semen where around his masters butt checks.  
Disappointed he stopped looking and went to do his chores, now he knew why Eric hadn’t married a woman yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment Please!


End file.
